Always and forever
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: *When you look me in the eyes sequel.* Nathan and Haley have a beautiful family and are expecting another baby. This is their life an they love it. They are over flowed with love and joy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Always and forever**

**chapter: one **

"Maddy, Lydia, Jamie come help your mother clean up the living room." Nathan yelled into their backyard. They all groaned and ran into the house.

"You do know your mother is 7 months pregnant and can't do alot of stuff like cleaning up. So stop complaining or you won't be going back outside."

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise we will help more." Maddy said.

"I just don't want her to put to much strain on her or the baby could get hurt." Nathan knelt down and rubbed the little girls cheek. Maddy nodded and ran into the living room. About 5 minutes later they all walked into the kitchen where Nathan was cooking dinner.

"Baby you don't have to cook dinner. I can do it." Haley said and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist an her belly was against his back.

"Your 7 months pregnant and should be resting." Nathan turned around and leaned and and kissed her they heard three little ew's and just look at the three kids and laughed.

"You guys do that alot." Lydia said.

"Yeah too much." Jamie agreed.

"That's because we love each other. And when you get older you will too." Haley walked over and rubbed there head then they climbed onto the chairs at there counter.

"You two girls aren't allowed to kiss boys till you are 30 maybe 40." Nathan pointed to Lydia and Maddy. Haley just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry baby, but if they are anything like you in high school they will definitely break some hearts."

"No. They have me as a dad and they won't have any boyfriend because I will scare them away." He smirked and the kids looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sure you will. Then your little girls will hate their daddy for not letting them date." Haley smirked.

"We could never hate daddy. We love him." Lydia yelled. Nathan smiled and wen over an kissed his girls on the head then Jamie and Haley.

"So what do my kids want to do today besides play in the backyard?" Nathan asked handing them a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Want to go to the pool? I know we have one but the public pool was always fun when I was a kid and as haven't ever took them. Plus swimming is good for the baby." Haley suggest. The kids all had hopeful smiles on their face.

"That sounds like a plan. An I can't wait to see my sexy wife rocking the baby belly in a bikini." He whispered the last part so only Haley could hear. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Im not wearing a bikini. I had triplets and I'm also pregnant again and my body is ugly. No bikini." She just shrugged her shoulders and took a bit of her peaunut butter sandwich with green peppers ,salt, pickled, bananas, and Ketchup. That's what she was craving so Nathan made it for her.

"Your body is beautiful. Hales please. I have gone a long time without seeing you in anything remotely sexy and I can't stand it any longer."

"What's sexy?" Maddy Asked. Haley glared at Nathan.

"It's when you think someone looks really pretty or handsome but you only say it to the person your in love with. Not like I love you but like I love daddy." Haley tried to explain this to a four year old as easy as All nodded there head and Lost interest.

"You know what? Why don't we have aunt Brooke and uncle Jullian watch you today. You could play with Jude and davis." Jude was 3 and Davis was four. When Brooke found out she was pregnant she was excited because Haley had just had Maddy, Lydia, and Jamie. So he knew they would be best friend like Haley an Brooke were.

"That sounds like a good idea. I bet aunt Brooke would let you sleep over too." Haley smirked. They kids all nodded excitedly. They loved hanging out with Jude and Davis.

Haley called Brooke and Brooke agreed to having them come over she said the boy have been bore all day and wanted someone to play with. Nathan and Haley Haley packed the kids' bags and Brooke came and got them.

"Alone at last." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief an sat on the couch also helping Haley sit down.

"Do you not like our kids?" Haley asked jokingly.

"Dont get me wrong I love them, but they can be a pain in the butt sometimes. The two girls seem to leave Jamie out alot now that they are getting older and I can tell he get excited every time we bring his baby brother up. I think he is excited to have someone who will be interested in boy stuff in a couple years."

"Yeah. The other day he did the cutest thing. We were watching his Sunday morning cartoons whil Maddy and Lydia played dress up. He leaned Dow and put his head on my stomach and he was smiling and rubbing it. The he said the sweetest thing." Haley gushed with tear in her eyes.

"What did he say Hales?"

"He said 'I can't wait to meet you baby brother. Your gonna be great. I can't wait to play with you because girl games get kind of boring. I know mommy and daddy are excited to. Maddy an Lydia also. I know your gonna he the best little brother ever and I love you.' I swear I thought I was going to start bawling. He looked so happy and excited."

Nathan had a few tears in his eyes. Haley notice that ever since they found out about the baby, which turne into three babies, Nathan was becoming more sensative. He got emotional about thing involving his family. And Haley loved it.

"That's cute. And I know I'm excited. I get to teach another boy about basketball. And how to treat girls better than I did in high school."

"Hey you weren't bad when you met me. You were a gentleman. We fell in love so quick. I was scare to death but then I would be with you and I would know we were meant to be and everything that happened in my life had lead me up to you and our love and life together. Now we have Maddy, Lydia, and Jamie and now a new baby boy on the way. Which had yet to be named."


	2. Chapter 2

**Always and forever**

**chapter: one **

"Maddy, Lydia, Jamie come help your mother clean up the living room." Nathan yelled into their backyard. They all groaned and ran into the house.

"You do know your mother is 7 months pregnant and can't do alot of stuff like cleaning up. So stop complaining or you won't be going back outside."

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise we will help more." Maddy said.

"I just don't want her to put to much strain on her or the baby could get hurt." Nathan knelt down and rubbed the little girls cheek. Maddy nodded and ran into the living room. About 5 minutes later they all walked into the kitchen where Nathan was cooking dinner.

"Baby you don't have to cook dinner. I can do it." Haley said and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist an her belly was against his back.

"Your 7 months pregnant and should be resting." Nathan turned around and leaned and and kissed her they heard three little ew's and just look at the three kids and laughed.

"You guys do that alot." Lydia said.

"Yeah too much." Jamie agreed.

"That's because we love each other. And when you get older you will too." Haley walked over and rubbed there head then they climbed onto the chairs at there counter.

"You two girls aren't allowed to kiss boys till you are 30 maybe 40." Nathan pointed to Lydia and Maddy. Haley just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry baby, but if they are anything like you in high school they will definitely break some hearts."

"No. They have me as a dad and they won't have any boyfriend because I will scare them away." He smirked and the kids looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sure you will. Then your little girls will hate their daddy for not letting them date." Haley smirked.

"We could never hate daddy. We love him." Lydia yelled. Nathan smiled and wen over an kissed his girls on the head then Jamie and Haley.

"So what do my kids want to do today besides play in the backyard?" Nathan asked handing them a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Want to go to the pool? I know we have one but the public pool was always fun when I was a kid and as haven't ever took them. Plus swimming is good for the baby." Haley suggest. The kids all had hopeful smiles on their face.

"That sounds like a plan. An I can't wait to see my sexy wife rocking the baby belly in a bikini." He whispered the last part so only Haley could hear. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Im not wearing a bikini. I had triplets and I'm also pregnant again and my body is ugly. No bikini." She just shrugged her shoulders and took a bit of her peaunut butter sandwich with green peppers ,salt, pickled, bananas, and Ketchup. That's what she was craving so Nathan made it for her.

"Your body is beautiful. Hales please. I have gone a long time without seeing you in anything remotely sexy and I can't stand it any longer."

"What's sexy?" Maddy Asked. Haley glared at Nathan.

"It's when you think someone looks really pretty or handsome but you only say it to the person your in love with. Not like I love you but like I love daddy." Haley tried to explain this to a four year old as easy as All nodded there head and Lost interest.

"You know what? Why don't we have aunt Brooke and uncle Jullian watch you today. You could play with Jude and davis." Jude was 3 and Davis was four. When Brooke found out she was pregnant she was excited because Haley had just had Maddy, Lydia, and Jamie. So he knew they would be best friend like Haley an Brooke were.

"That sounds like a good idea. I bet aunt Brooke would let you sleep over too." Haley smirked. They kids all nodded excitedly. They loved hanging out with Jude and Davis.

Haley called Brooke and Brooke agreed to having them come over she said the boy have been bore all day and wanted someone to play with. Nathan and Haley Haley packed the kids' bags and Brooke came and got them.

"Alone at last." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief an sat on the couch also helping Haley sit down.

"Do you not like our kids?" Haley asked jokingly.

"Dont get me wrong I love them, but they can be a pain in the butt sometimes. The two girls seem to leave Jamie out alot now that they are getting older and I can tell he get excited every time we bring his baby brother up. I think he is excited to have someone who will be interested in boy stuff in a couple years."

"Yeah. The other day he did the cutest thing. We were watching his Sunday morning cartoons whil Maddy and Lydia played dress up. He leaned Dow and put his head on my stomach and he was smiling and rubbing it. The he said the sweetest thing." Haley gushed with tear in her eyes.

"What did he say Hales?"

"He said 'I can't wait to meet you baby brother. Your gonna be great. I can't wait to play with you because girl games get kind of boring. I know mommy and daddy are excited to. Maddy an Lydia also. I know your gonna he the best little brother ever and I love you.' I swear I thought I was going to start bawling. He looked so happy and excited."

Nathan had a few tears in his eyes. Haley notice that ever since they found out about the baby, which turne into three babies, Nathan was becoming more sensative. He got emotional about thing involving his family. And Haley loved it.

"That's cute. And I know I'm excited. I get to teach another boy about basketball. And how to treat girls better than I did in high school."

"Hey you weren't bad when you met me. You were a gentleman. We fell in love so quick. I was scare to death but then I would be with you and I would know we were meant to be and everything that happened in my life had lead me up to you and our love and life together. Now we have Maddy, Lydia, and Jamie and now a new baby boy on the way. Which had yet to be named."


	3. Chapter 3

**Always and forever**

**chapter: three**

Nathan walked out of the room where Haley had just delivered their son. Noah Keith Scott. He got his middle name from Nathan uncle Keith who has also been close to Haley.

He walked into the waiting room with tears in his eye. He sniffled and Brooke, Maddy, Lydia and Jamie looked at him. The kids looked worried but Brooke smiled. She only ever saw Nathan cry twice. Once in high school when him and Haley had taken a break because of a fight they had. And when the triplets where born.

"Are you ready to meet your baby brother?" the three kids smiled and Brooke stood up .She grabbed Maddys hand and Lydia and Jamie grabbed Nathan's. they walked down the hall a little ways and stopped at a door. Nathan looked at his beautiful children and smiled. He turned the nob and they walked in. Haley was holding a sleeping Noah, stroking his cheek.

"Hi momma, how are you?" Jamie asked.

"Im perfect. I have the three best children and now a new baby. A perfect husband and best friend."

Brooke smiled and walked over to the bed. Brooke smiled and lightly hugged Haley so she didnt wake Noah.

"What's his name?" Brooke asked.

"Noah Keith Scott." Haley smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I called Julian and he is going to get here as soon as possible he also called your grandparents, Karen, Keith and lily and he was gonna get here with the boys as soon as possible."

"Thank you Brooke. Do you want to hold him?"

Brooke nodded her head yes and Haley handed Noah to Brooke. Brooke slightly rocked him as he was still sleeping. The kids slowly walked over and sat on the couch in Haley's room. Haley smiled at them and they smiled back.

After awhile of Brooke holding Noah she handed him to Nathan.

"I think Lydia, Maddy and Jamie would like to hold Noah." Haley winked at them. Nathan nodded and walked over to the couch. He showed them how to hold Noah. He handed him to Lydia first. Just then Haley's sister Quinn walked in.

"Hey sis. How are you and my god son?" Quinn asked. Quinn and Haley have kept in touch my email, text, Skype, and writing. They saw each other a couple months ago and that's when Haley asked her to be the godmother. She of course agreed.

"We are good." Haley pointed to Lydia who was holding Noah. Quinn got tears in her eyes and she turned her camera on and snapped a picture. Throught the rest of the day she was taking pictures. She did this when the triplets where born.

* * *

Later that night the three kids where asleep on the couch and Nathan was snuggled in the hospital bed with Haley and Noah.

"You know I find myself wondering how I got such a perfect life. I have a beautiful wife, three adorable 4 year olds and a new baby son. I don't think life gets any better. And I know these next few months are going to be tough with those three little wild children plus the new little guy. So I decided to take half the season off." Nathan kissed her head then Noah's.

"Nathan. Can't they cut your contract? I don't want that. I will have plenty of help."

"Hales I'm tired of missing it all. I almost missed the kids' birthday because of a stupid delayed planE. that wouldn't happen if I wasn't on the road so much. I missed your birthday. And you had to come to Charolette for our anniversary. You shouldn't have to do that. I should be able to plan a romantic night with my wife."

"We are so proud of you Nathan. We wouldn't want you to give it up."

"I don't want to miss anything else Hales."

"I understand. But I will always be proud of you. Always and forever." She smiled and kissed him.

"When are you going to start writing music again?" Nathan asked.

"After our kids are grown up and out of the house. It will be so hard especially with Noah."

"Your right. And it's like the same thing with me but I always on the road. You wouldn't be. So I really don't think I want to play anymore. I mean I do but my family is way more important."

"If this is absolutely what you want. But all five of us will be behind you. Because we love you." Haley smiled and then Noah started to fuss. Haley rocked him and he went right back to sleep.

"He has your eyes." Haley said.

"I hope that's a good thing because you always say you love my eyes."

"That's deffently a good thing. He is going to be a ladies man like his dad. Can already see it." She giggled and Nathan took him and put him in the bassinet that the nurse gave them. Noah was really healthy so he was aloud to stay in their room for the night until he went home the next day.

"Well I hope he wasn't as big of an ass as I was. Unless he find a girl who changes him. Kind of like you did." Nathan said as he sat pack down.

"Haha. You were perfectly fine when I met you. You even said you changed."

"But you helped me turn into a good man. Yeah I had changed an I wasn't an ass but I wasn't a good man. You turned me into a good man Haley James Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

**Always and forever **

**chapter: four**

Nathan and Haley woke up to the baby crying. He pretty much woke up the same time every night. Noah was a good baby. He was sleeping most of the night.

"Is it my turn Hales?" Nathan asked with a groggy voice.

"No babe. I will go." Haley kissed Nathan and crawled out of bed. She walked across the hall and into the nursery. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. Haley was breast feeding some, but not all the time. She usually just pumps it.

She put the bottle on the warmer and picked Noah up.

"Hi Noah. What's the matter? Are you hungry? Yeah you probably are. You know you are a good little baby. You don't give me and daddy much trouble and you aren't a fussy baby. So thank you for not making it hard on us. I love you." She kissed the top of his head and sat in the rocking chair.

_Flashback_

Nathan woke up and felt beside him but the bed wa empty. He thought maybe Haley can't sleep in this bed yet she has to get used to it. This wa their first night in their new home.

Nathan got up and walked out of the room when he opened the door, the door to the nursery was open and he could see Haley sitting in the rocking chair. He walked in.

"Hey Hales. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Absolutly nothing. I just couldn't sleep the babies were kicking. So I came in here and I have been thinking about the first time we met. And our first date. Our first time. When you asked me to marry you. Listen you have made me the happiest girl alive. And now I'm having your babies. Nothing can get any better." She had tears in her eyes and Nathan crouched down in front of the rocking chair.

"I love you. And you just get sexier when you are carrying my babies." He leaned up and kissed her then kissed her belly.

"Hey babies. Me and your beautiful mom can't wait to meet you. Take it easy on us though we are both nervous but I will only admit it. Your mom is stubborn. That's one of the things I love about her. Now stop kicking so your momma can get some sleep." He rubbed her belly and grabbed her hand. She slowly got up and walked out of the room with Nathan. They walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

_End of flashback_

"Hey. Is he asleep yet?" Nathan asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yep. Just reminiscing." She smiled and looked down at a sleeping Noah.

"Really? About what?"

"The time when we first moved in here and I couldn't sleep and you found me in here in the rocking chair because I couldn't sleep because the three babies where kicking like crazy."

"Oh I remember that. You were really close to your due date and you went into labor the next day."

"Yep. Then our three wonderful children came into this world." Haley smirked. Nathan walked over to her and took Noah. He kissed his forehead and put him back in his crib. They have be home for about two weeks. The triplets where being very good and helping out whenever they needed. Nathan retired and got a huge retirement for being so dedicated to the team and being such a great player. He was home all the time and Haley loved it.

"I love having you home all the time. I know I would have a lot of help from Brooke and Quinn and your mom, but it's nice having you here. Just because it's you." Haley got up from the chair and pulled Nathan into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes until they were inturupted.

"Mommy, is Noah awake?" Lydia asked.

"Not anymore baby. What are you doing up?" Haley questioned. Then she saw the tears is Maddy's eye.

"I had a bad dream. That Noah was taken by a bad man and he got hurt." She was crying now. Nathan walked over and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Haley walked over an rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"It's okay sweetie. Noah is fine." Nathan kisses Maddy's cheek and carried her into her room which she shared with Lydia who was still sound asleep and slightly snoring. Nathan an Haley just laughed and Nathan set Maddy down in her bed.

"Noah is okay. No bad men are going to take him. And if even they tried it wouldn't work because you have a big strong daddy to protect us." Haley smiled and Nathan. Maddy nodded her head.

"Will you stay in here until I fall asleep?" Maddy asked inocently. Nathan and Haley both nodded. They kissed her forehead and started to tell her a story. She eventually fell asleep. Nathan and Haley got up and walked back to their bedroom. It was three a.m. and they were tired. They crawled into their bed an Haley snuggled up to Nathan.

"I love you." She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Hales." He kissed her forehead and they both fell into a deep sleep. That is till an hour later Maddy, Lydia, and Jamie came running in their room and jumped on them.

"What in the world? It's four in the morning, you should all be asleep." Haley said siting up. Then she saw the worried and scared look on their faces. So did Nathan.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. Then they heard banging around downstairs. The kids jumped and snuggled up by Nathan and Haley.

"Hales, Noah is in his nursery." He said worriedly. She had tears in her eyes. They had something like this happen back in high school it was just Nathan's uncles cooper. But we lock the doors now.

"I will go get him then come back." She got up an ran across the hall to the nursery. Noah was safely sleeping in his crib. She grabbed a bottle just incase he woke up then gently picked him up. She gently, but quickly walked back to the room. Maddy looke relieve to see Noah safe. She was scared still from her dream.

"I'm going to go check it out. Stay here. I will tell if I need you to call 911." He kissed his wife and four beautiful children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always and forever**

**chapter: five**

Nathan grabbed a golf club out of his bag in the corner and slowly walked out of the room and down the hall way. He saw a light when he reached the stairs. He walked down them carefully, trying to not make noise. He walked to the kitchen where the light was. He rounded the corner and raised the club. No one was there. Just the fridge was open and a couple drawers. Then he heard someone groan. He looked on the other side of the island.

"Lucas? What the fuck are you doing here?" He didnt yell it but talked loudly.

"I wanted some beer, bro." He slurred. Nathan nodded and realized he was completely wasted. He helped him up and walked him over to the couch.

"Stay here I need to go get Haley."

"Don't. She will hate me for doing this with the kids around."

"Then why did you come Lucas?"

"Im drunk. I don't know what I'm saying. Duhhh." then Lucas starts laughing. Then he lays down and passes out. Nathan sighs and covers him with the blanket. He then walked back upstairs. They all looked worried.

"It was just uncle Lucas. He came to visit an his plane got changed around so he got here later than he intended." He helped Maddy, Lydia and Jamie off the bed.

"Can we see uncle Lucas?" Lydia asked.

"He is asleep. He had a long flight. Sorry kiddo. Tomorrow." He kissed each of them before they went to Bed. Then he took Noah from Haley and carried him to the nursery. He just stood their admiring his son.

"God you look like your mom. An that's a good thing. I hope you will act like her too. I can already tell you are gonna be just like her. Truth is I'm still scared of the father I'm going to be in a couple years. Or ten years from now. But I know if our kids are anything like your wonderful, caring, sexy, and beautiful mother, well than you will be fine. But I don't want any of you to be like I was in high school. Good night Noah." He kissed him and laid him in his crib. What he didnt realize was that the baby monitor was on and Haley heard all of it.

Nathan walks back into the room and Haley was on the bed smiling. She wa also looking at Nathan lovingly.

"What are you smiling about ya good?" Nathan smile and crawled in bed beside her.

"You. You don't have to worry about being a father. Your already a great one. The best one. And you always going to be. Please don't think your not going to be a good dad a few years from now." Haley grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You heard all that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Don't be scared baby. Your so amazing and I couldn't of asked for a better husband or father to my children." She leaned up and kissed him. She went to pull away but Nathan pulled her back to him.

"Nathan, the kids just went to bed and Lucas is obviously downstairs now. Why is he down there? Your not a very good liar. Did his flight really land late?"

"No. He came in drunk. He was on the floor and he had the fridge open. I walked him to the couch and then he passed out."

"Why is he breaking into our house drunk? He has a house with Peyton in LA." Haley was confused.

"I don't know but he was acting weird." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm tired. Lets go to bed baby." Nathan kissed her and they laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Haley woke up and Nathan wasn't beside her. She figured he went on his morning jOg. So she got up and went into Noah nursery. Lucas was sitting in the rocking chair with Noah.

"Hey buddy. I have missed you." Haley smiled at him.

"Hey Hales. Is it okay that I'm holding him. I wanted to meet my nephew." He asked looking down at the baby.

"Of course. Your his uncle. But if you ever break into my house drunk again you won't see your nieces and nephews again."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Why where you drinking anyways. I mean you drink an occasional beer but never get drunk." She laughed a little but but stopped when she noticed the expression on his face.

"Peyton left me." He had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Haley walked over to him and hugged him.

"Why? What happened?" Haley whipped his tears and took Noah so Lucas could tell her what happened.

"She didn't love me like I loved her. And she told me she had bean cheating on me with a guy in her office."

"Oh my. Luke I'm so sorry. But she is missing out on something amazing. She can't get any better than you. She will realize it."

"But I can trust her Haley. She cheated on me multiple time I guess. When she use to go out with Brooke she would come bak smelling like cologne that was sure as hell not mine. She would say it was just crowded and they were close to a group of guys." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"You don't deserve that. I'm sure you will meet someone worth it and someone who is loyal." Haley hugged him and then Nathan walked in.

"Hey get your own wife." He smirked. Haley broke from Lucas's hug and went and kissed Nathan.

"Morning baby. How was your morning jog?" Haley smiled and noticed he was still sweaty.

"Good. The girls went and we walked to the river court that's why I'm all sweaty. Jamie isn't feeling good again."

"Again? Maybe we should take him to see the doctor. It's the second time in the past couple weeks. And I want to make sure it's nothing serious." She said worried. Nathan nodded.

"We can schedule an appointment." He kissed her head and looked at Lucas.

"Come into my house at four in the morning drunk, scaring my kids, again and I will beat your ass." He sternly said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Always and forever**

**chapter: six**

"Momma I don't want to go to the doctors." Jamie whined as him Nathan and Haley climbed in the car.

"They just want to make sure you are really sick. Like if its just a cold we can get you medicine but if its more the doctor has to get it for you." Haley looked back and rubbed his leg to comfort him.

"And your mom told me if your good we will take you out for ice cream after." Nathan smiled at Jamie in the rearview Mirror. Jamie smiled an he knew he could do it.

* * *

"See buddy that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Nathan asked rubbing Jamie's head.

"No. The doctor was nice and he was funny." Jamie smiled and looked at the sticker he got. Haley and Nathan smiled because they knew it wouldn't be trouble taking him back if he got sick again. Luckily he just had a sinus infection. But they were getting him medicine.

They signed out and drove to the pharmacy. Nathan went in and got the medicine. Then they drove to get ice cream. Jamie liked that part the best. After they were finished they drove home. Jamie had a dose of medicine. The doctor said he probably would take a nap which he did. So did Noah, Maddy, and Lydia. The girls had been playing all morning and Noah was a baby who could sleep whenever.

Nathan and Haley where sitting on the couch snuggled close together.

"Are you happy?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at her strangely. He didnt know where this came from.

"Happiest guy in the whole world. Why do you ask?" He rubbed up and down her arm.

"I saw a couple our age and they didnt have kids they were having fun doing what young people do." She had a few tears in her eyes. She felt like she kept him from being young.

"Haley, I couldn't ask for a better life. I lived out my dream, got my dream girl and have a beautiful family with her. Life couldn't be better." He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into him and he gave her such a passionate kiss.

"I don't care if we get to do that stuff. Partying is for high school kids. I love having a family with you and we are only 26 so we have plenty of time to do fun stuff. But I consider a day with my sexy wife and beautiful children a day of fun."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that." She snuggled into his neck and Nathan just laughed.

"Wanna go to the beach house and visit my Mom?"

"That sounds really nice. The kids would love to see her and plu I'm sure she would like to see Noah. She hasn't sen him since he was born."

* * *

"Mom, we're here." Nathan yelled through the house three little kids anxiously following him.

"Oh hi guys. Im so glad you could make it. I miss you and I want to see that grandson of mine." Deb hugged everyone and adored Noah. Haley handed him to her and her eyes glazed over.

"He looks like Nathan when we was a baby." She whipped her tears and handed Noah to Nathan.

"Well lets go to the beach. It's gorgeous out." Deb smile and grabbed her beach bag. Haley had their beach bag and diaper bag. They walked out the back door and down the stairs. They picked a spot and put down a blanket. They kids started playing in the sand. Haley set Noah in a little rocker thing made for the beach. She pulled the hood up to keep the sun off of him. She put baby sunscreen on his still.

Deb took the triplets down to the water but made sure they didn't go in to deep. It was just Nathan, Haley and Noah up on the blanket and Noah was sleeping.

"So are you going to take that sundress off?" Nathan huskily asked in her ear.

"I don't have a good body anymore. I'm embarrassed." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I think you have a great body. You seriously are gorgeous. Yes you have had four babies and you don't look like you wish you did, which I think you are perfect. But seriously you have been working out hard to get that baby weight off and I want to show off my sexy ass wife."

"Fine. But if anyone laughs and I cry I'm blaming it on you. Got that?" She asked. He nodded and watched her as she took of her sundress. She had on a white bikini and in the middle of the top was a metal hoop. She almost didn't look like she had four kids except a couple stretch marks. But she was as skini as before.

"See. I might need a cold shower just looking at you. Your gorgeous." He kissed her cheek.

"Want to go for a walk? I love walking along the beach and Noah can't sleep all day." She asked and rubbed Noah's cheek. Nathan nodded and stood up. He grabbed Noah. Haley put more sun screen on and then he handed Noah to Haley. They told deb and then started walking. They where walking by a bunch of people their age having fun with each other.

"You know it's common for people out age to have a family and be married but there is all alot who are just having fun." Nathan put his hand on the small of her back. The group of people were playing with a beach ball when it started flying toward Haley and Noah. Nathan jumped in front of it.

"Watch it. We have a baby here." He yelled. Then a guy and a girl came running over.

"Im so sorry. My friend isn't very coordinated. We told her not to play." The girl rushed out. Then looked at Noah in his little hat.

"Your son is adorable. I can't wait to have my own." The girl smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you expecting?" Haley asked. She liked this girl. She complimented her baby and apologized. Very classy.

"Yep. Found out last week." the girl looked at the guy and kissed his cheek.

"Well congrats. It's tough at first but it will get better especially when the dad is such a big hell." Haley nudged Nathan with her shoulder.

"Is this your first? Oh by the way I'm Rachel." Rachel said.

"HI Rachel I'm Haley. That's Nathan. And this little guy is Noah. And actually we have triplets. They are 4 years old. Maddy, James, and Lydia."

"You had triplets? How is that possible. It barely looks like you had one baby."

Haley smiled an Nathan whispered, "Told you."

"Wow thanks. I'm very self conscious. But you made it better. And you might not like your body but it's worth it. Me and Nathan got engaged young and married young and had kids young and we still are but every moment is worth it." Haley kissed Noah.

"Hey aren't you Nathan Scott? Plays for the bobcats," The guy asked.

"Yep. Well I used to play for the bobcats." He chuckled.


End file.
